Inu-Yasha Character Convention and Film Preview
by Sneaky Sphinx
Summary: It's better then the title makes it sound!!! Really! There's a car crash involved (Sess-chan's got a Ferrari *wink*)and Jaken gets stuffed up a soap dispenser- Oh wait ... Can't give it away! You'll have to read it for yourself!!! FUNNY!!! PLEASE R+R!!!!


Inu-Yasha Character Convention and Film Preview  
  
Disclaimer: *forcing the words out* I… *gasp* don't … *clutches her throat* own … Inu … ya ..sha *falls out of her chair*.  
  
Author's Note: I'm still writing my other series "A day in the life of…" since everyone seems to like it but, this just sort of hit me this morning and I just had to write it. It's my mental image of what it would be like if there was a "character convention/film preview" and how a bunch of fan girls would react to different characters. Written from a reporter's point of view and the first part is a Monty Python take off. I don't own them either. Warning: The beginning is kinda boring! Hope ya enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
Reporter: Hello and welcome to the Feudal Ages. It's a mild night here, warm for early April and a large crowd has gathered outside to watch this great, garland night for the stars. Cars are arriving quite quickly now. Here's a beautiful Rolls Royce silver Cornish sliding gracefully up to the doors of the cinema. The driver steps forward opens the door *pause* and out steps a radiant Miss Kikyou, herself, *polite applause from the crowd* looking absolutely stunning in a blood kimono. Next comes Sessho-maru in a huge red Ferrari sports car *rumbling* … *sounds of cars colliding and sounds of the crowd cheering* Oh my God! Sessho-maru has run into the back of the Cornish! And Miss Kikyou turns and makes a splendid gesture at- *sounds of a new car entering, screeching* Great Heavens! That's Miroku *loud noises of another car hitting the others* who got into the Book of World Records for asking the most girls to bear his child is somersaulting threw the air *more cheering and more sounds of cars hitting each other* piled into the back bumper of- And who is this coming through the windshield? *sounds of breaking glass* Yes, it's lovely star Kagome flying through the air *big cheers* in her beautiful school uniform. And she's landed half on *groans and sounds of someone landing* Inu-Yasha, looking quite well and half on Kouga, *sounds of an ambulance sirens, cheers* who's not so well. And who is that under the back wheel … it's yes, it's Shippou no, no, it's Jaken. Yes, all of the stars are here tonight. *fade out* That's Naraku squashed in between Sango and the curb…*ambulance sirens*  
  
At the Convention:  
  
Reporter: Yes, after the stars were heavily bandaged up and saw the preview of their movie, they proceeded to the convention room where the fan girls will be greeting them and asking for autographs, pictures, ect.  
  
How Each Character Reacted Or Was Reacted To:  
  
Sessho-maru had by far the most fan girls and was surrounded by simpering girls trying to get a picture with him. His activities were interrupted briefly when some over-excited girls made off with his tail.  
  
Inu-Yasha had a large group too; mostly I+K worshipers who were trying to get him to make a move on Kagome. Annoyed, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and began to swing it wildly. Since then, he has been left alone, pigging up at the refreshments table.  
  
Kouga, unfortunately, had very few fans but was surrounded by people who were obsessed with the 60's. A few commented on how he looked like a gym instructor from that time period (the bandanna and pony tail rontinue.)  
  
Miroku got drunk and went around asking random people if they would bear his child. He made the unfortunate mistake of asking Inu-Yasha and has since then spent his time knocked out in the back of the room.  
  
Kikyou found herself in the company of some very unhappy (an understatement, of course) fangirls and spent her time ducking the eggs that were being thrown by the swearing fan girls.  
  
Sango was asked several times if she would sell her boomerang and then spent and enjoyable evening giving boomerang lessons … until one of her students accidentally hit Sessho-maru in the face. The ambulance came a minute later to take the unlucky student to the hospital.  
  
Rin and Shippou had a great time and spent their time being admired for their cute and adorable looks. They both fell asleep later that evening.  
  
Naraku was sulking in the back of the room, trying to get the bubblegum the Inu-Yasha fans threw at him out of his monkey suit. When asked for a comment he replied "Fuck off…". Well spoken.  
  
Kagome was surrounded by IY+K fans just as Inu-Yasha and looked quite hysteric.  
  
Jaken was evaded by everyone and unintentionally went into the girls restroom from which afterwards came shouts of "Pervert!", "(Censored)!", and "You little (censored)!." We later found him jammed up a soap dispenser. Undoubtedly, Sessho-maru will have a hard time looking for him.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed it! In case you were wondering, the characters were going to the Inu-Yasha movie preview before coming to the convention. I couldn't really write about it because I haven't seen it *sweat drops*. It's not out in English … yet *hopeful*! 


End file.
